Une famille brisée
by Malaya Cain
Summary: Je me souviens encore de la douleur qui a traversé leur visage. Des larmes que Mashiro tentait difficilement de retenir. Du regard fuyant de Shinji. Je vois encore Hiyori poser la main sur son zanpakuto, prête à attaquer trois des nôtres. POV Lisa, après la guerre de Karakura, quand les Vizards apprennent que Shinji, Kensei et Rose retourne à la SS. Rated T pour mauvais langage.
1. Chapter 1

****Titre :**** Une famille brisée

 **Rated :** T pour mauvais langage seulement. Hiyori a la mauvaise habitude de jurer, donc...

 **Paring (léger) :** Kensei / Mashiro et Hiyori / Shinji

 **Résumé :** _Je me souviens encore de la douleur qui a traversé leur visage. Des larmes que Mashiro tentait difficilement de retenir. Du regard fuyant de Shinji. Je vois encore Hiyori poser la main sur son zanpakuto, prête à attaquer trois des nôtres._ POV Lisa, après la guerre de Karakura, quand les Vizards apprenent que Shinji, Kensei et Rose retourne à la SS.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Je me souviens encore de la douleur qui a traversé leur visage. Des larmes que Mashiro tentait difficilement de retenir. Du regard fuyant de Shinji. Je vois encore Hiyori poser la main sur son _zanpakuto_ , prête à attaquer trois des nôtres. Prête à leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient choisir entre nous et leur travail de capitaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir les deux. On est un Vizard ou un _shinigami_. Deux groupes opposés. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement penser qu'on accepterait sans broncher leur décision.

Je me souviens comment je m'étais levée, cette journée-là, d'une humeur des plus plaisante. J'étais descendue rejoindre tout le monde à la cuisine, où je n'y avais trouvé que Love et Hachi. Hiyori était descendue s'entraîner, Mashiro sur ses talons pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se blesserait pas. Elle s'était finalement remise de l'attaque qui l'avait coupée en deux durant la bataille dans la fausse ville de Karakura. On avait tous été inquiet, mais elle était une battante. Jamais elle n'accepterait de mourir de cette façon. Shinji avait pris soin de tout mettre en place pour lui permettre de se reposer le mieux possible, mais elle avait refusé de rester au lit une journée de plus. Un mois sans se lever et sortir de sa chambre, je la comprends parfaitement de ne plus avoir la patience de rester inactive. Après deux semaines, elle s'était déjà remise à l'entrainement.

Quand j'ai avisé Love, assis à table et plongé dans l'un de ses comics, je lui ai demandé où était passés les trois Vizards manquants. Je ne sentais pas leur énergie spirituelle. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient soit des milles à la ronde, soit dans une autre dimension. « Ils sont allés voir le vieux. Maintenant qu'ils nous ont découverts, ils vont probablement essayer de garder un oeil sur nous. » Et il s'était mis à rire. Je ne savais pas s'il riait de la blague qu'il lisait dans son livre ou de celle qu'il venait de dire à voix haute. C'est sûrement la centaine d'années de confiance qui nous a brouillé notre perception, mais aucun de nous ne s'était préparé à ce qui viendrait. Aucun n'avait pu prévoir que les Vizards, cette belle et grande famille, serait détruite par les ambitions stupides de trois égoïstes sans borne. Vous comprendrez que je leur en tiens rancune. Mais n'importe qui comprendrait à ma place. Voir Hiyori et Mashiro complètement détruites par cette trahison avait suffi à me convaincre qu'ils n'étaient plus des nôtres.

Je me souviens être sortie de la cuisine pour m'étendre sur le divan, à côté duquel j'avais laissé quelques magazines. Je m'étais plongée dans ma contemplation de ces femmes en bikini, sans me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je regrette de ne pas avoir compris ce qui viendrait. De ne pas avoir été chercher mes trois frères de coeur pour les ramener par la peau des fesses. De ne pas avoir enfermé Hiyori et Mashiro dans leur chambre pour leur éviter d'avoir à prendre cette décision que nous n'aurions jamais dû avoir à prendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé depuis mon réveil, mais suffisamment pour permettre aux trois anciens Vizards de prendre leur décision et de revenir nous en faire part. Quand j'ai senti leur présence dans la bâtisse dans laquelle nous vivions, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce de ma place. Shinji nous a appelé et nous a demandé de nous regrouper dans l'entrée de l'entrepôt. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il voulait seulement nous expliquer la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec le capitaine-commandant. Des mesures de précaution que la Soul Society avait prises à notre égard. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, ce regard que je connaissais si bien avec le fil des années, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais ce qui m'avait fait le plus peur, c'était de voir que, derrière la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il y avait aussi de la joie et de la fierté. Il s'est d'abord raclé la gorge, puis nous a balancé cette nouvelle qui nous avait tous clouée sur place. En une phrase, il avait détruit des années de proximité.

-On a récupéré nos places de capitaine.

Il y eut un gros silence dans la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger. Je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

-Vous avez quoi ? a demandé Hiyori, la voix qui s'était presque brisée sous l'effet de la colère. J'espère que c'est une blague.

-Le capitaine-commandant nous a proposé de reprendre nos postes. Il s'est excusé de tout ce qui s'est passé et de nous avoir condamnés trop rapidement, il y a cent ans, avait rajouté Rose, excité.

Love avait haussé les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment bouleversé par leur décision. Je ne savais pas encore comment réagir, mais voir Hiyori se sentir ainsi trahis m'avait donné un mal de tête.

-Mais vous êtes stupides, ou quoi !? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous contrôler. S'il se sentait vraiment coupable, il se serait déplacé jusqu'ici pour nous présenter ces excuses. S'il n'est pas capable de faire ça, j'vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui pardonner, avait dit la blondinette.

-Hiyori, arrête, sérieusement. Il est le capitaine-commandant, lui répondit Shinji. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Déjà, il s'est excusé, c'est bien. Et il nous rend nos postes.

-Sérieusement ? avait demandé Mashiro avec les yeux brillants. On récupère tous nos postes ?

-Mais non, idiote, avait répondu Kensei. Seulement les postes vacants. Y'a déjà un lieutenant pour chaque division, à part la treizième, mais Juushiro refuse de nommer quelqu'un pour remplacer Kaien.

-Alors on fait quoi, nous ?

-J'en sais rien, fais ce que tu veux. T'as qu'à attendre qu'un poste se libère, continua Kensei. La réponse n'avait pas plu à Mashiro.

-Idiot ! Tu peux pas avoir un autre vice-capitaine que moi !

Le de-nouveau capitaine de la neuvième division s'était fâché, comme chaque fois que Mashiro s'énervait. Mais cette fois-ci, je voyais dans les yeux de mon amie des larmes se former. Des vraies larmes. Celles d'une femme qui se sent trahis. Et je les ai détestés pour ça. Ils nous abandonnaient. Nous laissaient derrière. Leur grade était finalement ce qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux. J'ai remarqué un changement dans l'énergie spirituelle d'Hiyori. Elle était plus en colère que jamais. Elle a regardé shinji et j'ai vu dans ses yeux le défi. Le défi de nous abandonner. J'ai compris qu'elle lui lancerait un ultimatum. Et que tout ce que nous avions créé depuis notre évasion venait de se briser.

-Si tu pars, c'est pour de bon.

-Hiyori, avait commencé Shinji, mais elle l'avait interrompu.

-Si tu veux retourner là-bas, c'est ton choix. Mais c'est sans retour. Vous voulez nous laisser derrière, faites comme bon vous sembles. Si vous avez envie de devenir les marionnettes des _shinigamis_ , j'vais pas vous retenir. Mais ici, c'est pour les Vizards. Les vrais. Pas les traitres. Vous partez, vous ne revenez pas. On n'accepte pas les _shinigamis_ , ici.

-Hiyori, arrête, avait grondé Shinji. On est encore des Vizards. C'est pas parce qu'on est des capitaines qu'on fait plus parti du groupe.

-En fait, c'est exactement ça. Hachi, fou les dehors, avait ordonné la blondinette.

Il n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je n'ai rien dit, non plus. Kensei s'est tourné vers Mashiro, mais elle a reculé de quelques pas et s'est éloigné de lui.

-Si tu préfères partir, fais ce que tu veux. Hiyori a raison. Vous êtes des traites. Vous nous abandonnez derrière comme des vieilles chaussettes. T'es qu'un méchant. Va trouver ton nouveau lieutenant et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mashiro ! s'est exclamé Kensei. Elle l'a ignoré et s'est tourné vers Hachi. Hiyori, quant à elle, a déposé sa main sur son _zanpakuto_ , prête à dégainer. S'ils ne partaient pas, elle était très bien capable de sortir son masque et de les chasser de l'entrepôt à coup d'épée. Je savais que Shinji n'aurait pas osé retourner l'attaque, surtout qu'elle venait à peine de se remettre. Love a soupiré. Je ne sais toujours pas si sa réaction m'a surprise ou non.

-Et bien, il semble qu'on n'ait pas le choix. Bin les gars, va falloir vous trouver une autre maison. On vous recontactera quand on aura avalé la pilule, mais pour l'instant, va falloir nous laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Vous auriez peut-être dû nous en parler AVANT d'accepter de reprendre vos postes... Oy, Hachi, fait les sortir. On vous enverra vos affaires par la poste. J'imagine que vous allez réintégrer vos quartiers...

-Love ! s'exclama Rose, se sentant trahis par son ami. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

Love n'avait fait qu'hausser les épaules. Il n'appréciait pas plus que moi de voir nos deux amies blessées par la décision hâtive des trois imbéciles. Kensei regardait Mashiro, hésitant entre la frustration et l'incompréhension. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Shinji me regardait. Il savait que la décision me revenait. Hachi n'était pas du genre à prendre part, alors il choisirait d'obéir à la majorité. Je me tournai vers Mashiro, dont les yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle serrait les poings pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglots. À quelques mètres d'eux, Hiyori tenait fermement son _zanpakuto_. Je remarquai le tremblement de ses mains et son visage crispé par la tristesse et la haine. Elle était celle qui avait le plus de rancune pour les _shinigamis_. Et voir l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour elle lui tourner le dos, alors qu'elle sortait à peine d'une bataille qui lui avait presque coûté la vie, lui était insupportable. On avait toujours formé une famille. Mais si, pour eux, nous nous étions unis seulement parce qu'on partageait un objectif commun, c'est-à-dire battre Aizen, et que maintenant cet objectif accomplit, nous n'avons plus besoin de rester tous ensemble, alors Hiyori avait raison. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce que c'était, être Vizard. Shinji avait dû suivre le train de mes pensées, car à ce moment-là, il a baissé les yeux, mais j'ai vu la tristesse s'y installer avant que son regard ne quitte le mien. Il avait compris. Il s'était résigné. Je me suis tournée vers Hachi et j'ai fait tomber le verdict d'une voix si basse que je suis encore étonnée qu'il m'ait entendu.

-Hachi.

Je n'avais rien besoin de dire d'autre. Mon ton de voix et mon expression avaient suffi à lui faire comprendre. Rose avait tenté de répliquer quelque chose, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu parler, Hachi les avait fait sortir de la barrière qui entourait l'entrepôt, de la même façon qu'il avait éjecté Love de celle qui enfermait Ichigo pendant sa bataille contre son _hollow_ intérieur. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un masque qui s'était brisé, mais une famille qui avait été uni pendant plus d'un siècle.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir prit le temps dire me lire :!**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai décidé de faire une suite et il y aura donc trois chapitres, tous du point de vue de Lisa, sur la situation. Le deuxième chapitre prend place deux mois après le départ de Rose, Kensei et Shinji pour la Soul Society.**

* * *

Je me préparais à manger quand Kisuke décida de venir nous rendre une petite visite. Il était l'une des rares personnes en dehors des Vizards qui étaient autorisées à passer la barrière entourant l'entrepôt. Nous lui devions tous énormément et il venait souvent nous voir prendre de nos nouvelles, particulièrement celles de son ancienne vice-capitaine.

Il entra sans trop de cérémonie, souriant comme à son habitude à Hiyori, qui l'ignora. Elle n'avait frappé personne depuis le départ de Shinji, ce qui m'inquiétait énormément. Je n'aimais pas la voir si calme. Cela prouvait qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Mashiro n'était même pas sortie de sa chambre accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Elle ne sortait presque plus et passait le plus clair de son temps à pleurer.

Kisuke nous regarda un instant, incertain, avant de nous annoncer la raison de sa visite.

"J'ai reçu l'autorisation de la Soul Society pour vous permettre de voyager comme bon vous semble entre les deux dimensions. Hirako-san a négocié avec le capitaine-commandant afin que vous puissiez tous rester en contact et qu'ils puissent venir ici aussi, tant qu'ils remplissent leur devoir de capitaine..."

"POURQUOI TU NOUS DIS ÇA, HEIN ?" s'écria Hiyori. Son ton exprimait la colère, mais ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement montraient toute autre chose. Elle ne supportait même plus d'entendre le nom de Shinji sans s'emporter et il n'y avait que dans ces cas-là où son comportement habituel revenait au galop. Je me tournai vers Kisuke et acquiesçai, puis le raccompagnai vers la sortie.

"Merci de nous avoir passé le message." Je ne dis rien d'autre et le laissai partir, écoutant les plaintes de mon amie à mes côtés.

"OI, LISA, POURQUOI TU RESTES SI CALME ?"

Je me tournai vers elle et lui caressai les cheveux, ce qui la calma immédiatement. Je voyais qu'elle se battait encore contre son envie de pleurer et je voulais la rassurer par ma présence. "Il n'était que le messager, Hiyori. Ça ne sert à rien de passer notre colère sur lui. Il n'y est pour rien." Elle me regarda avec tant de tristesse que j'en eus mal au coeur. Je détestais la voir ainsi et je la serrai donc contre moi. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Nous ne dîmes rien et nous rendîmes à la cuisine, afin que je termine le repas que je me préparais quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me laissa et décida de monter vers les chambres. Je savais qu'elle s'enfermerait quelques heures, le temps de se calmer un peu. Love, qui nous avait suivi, s'approcha de moi et soupira.

"Ils ont vraiment foutu le bordel, ne ?"

"Ils sont vraiment idiots," répondis-je, en colère. Love ne rajouta rien et s'appuya sur le comptoir. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour me calmer. Je ne changerais pas d'idée tant que les deux autres Vizards n'iraient pas mieux. "Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire un effort et nous l'annoncer autrement ?"

Love soupira. "Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonnes façons de nous l'annoncer, Lisa. Le résultat aurait été le même, peu importe ce qu'ils auraient pu dire."

Je soupirai à mon tour. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne me calmait pas pour autant. "Je sais. Mais quand même, j'en ai mare de toujours ramasser leur bordel." Je ne dis rien d'autre et emportai mon sandwich avec moi. Je m'enfermai à mon tour dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de souffler.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que mon humeur retomba. Je m'étais endormie après avoir mangé et je ne me réveillai que lorsque je sentis un mouvement dans mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai le visage baigné de larmes de Mashiro, qui s'était assise sur mon lit. Elle était en pyjama et tenait fermement dans ses mains un ourson en peluche que lui avait offert Kensei des années plus tôt. Je lui fis signe de se coucher à côté de moi et elle le fit immédiatement, se blottissant dans mes bras et laissant les larmes couler une fois de plus.

"Ken-chan est un idiot," pleura-t-elle. "C'est un imbécile méchant et égoïste."

"Je sais." répondis-je en lui caressant le dos.

"Il ne mérite même pas que je pleure pour lui." continua-t-elle. Je ne dis rien et me contentai de continuer à la bercer dans mes bras. Un bruit sur le pas de ma porte attira mon attention et je remarquai Hiyori, qui nous regardait. Elle avait enfilé l'un des vieux chandails de Shinji, beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Malgré la noirceur, je devinai ses yeux rougis autant que ceux de Mashiro. Je lui fis signe et elle nous rejoignit, se blottissant à son tour dans mes bras.

"Il est idiot. Je le déteste. Il avait pas le droit de partir. Imbécile." Elle tenait fermement mon chandail dans ses mains, le visage caché dans mes bras. Je l'entendis renifler et j'en eus le coeur détruit. Je détestais les voir blessées. Je les serrai toutes les deux contre moi et tentai du mieux que je pouvais de les réconforter.

"Ils sont stupides," dit Mashiro. "Ils avaient qu'à partir plus tôt si c'était pour nous abandonner dès qu'Aizen était hors d'état de nuire."

"Ils s'en foutent complètement de nous," continua Hiyori. "Je suis sûre qu'ils sont super heureux maintenant qu'ils sont débarrassés de notre présence."

Je leur caressai à toutes les deux les cheveux, puis tentai de les résonner. "Oi, oi ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. Ils s'ennuient probablement énormément tous les deux. Ces imbéciles ne peuvent pas vivre une journée sans vous chercher des noix. Ils doivent désespéré en ce moment de ne pas vous avoir à leurs côtés."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont toujours pas revenu, hein ?" me demanda Hiyori. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, me défiant de trouver une bonne réponse. Je devais la lui donner, même si elle n'allait pas aimer l'entendre.

"On leur a interdit de revenir, Hiyori. Ils seraient revenus nous voir depuis longtemps, tu le sais. Shinji a obtenu une permission spéciale justement pour qu'on ne soit pas séparé. Ils attendent simplement qu'on leur donne la permission de revenir. Mais on ne peut pas les empêcher de vouloir récupérer leur place de capitaine. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'obtenir un rang si haut. Ils ont travaillé extrêmement fort et ont tout perdu à cause d'Aizen. Sans ça, ils n'auraient jamais quitté leur poste en premier lieu. On ne peut pas les blâmer de vouloir le reprendre. Shinji sait très bien que tu ne veux pas y retourner et il a obtenu la permission de venir nous rendre visite pour te permettre de rester ici, justement."

"Et moi, hein ?" demanda Mashiro. "Moi, je voulais y retourner. Et Kensei est parti sans moi. Il m'a laissé toute seule juste pour récupérer son poste. C'est injuste. Il est méchant."

"Mashiro. Il ne peut pas simplement démettre de ses fonctions son vice-capitaine pour que tu le remplaces. Il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu viennes avec lui. Il a seulement dit que tu devais attendre pour récupérer ton poste. Je suis sûre qu'il s'ennuie sans toi avec lui pour l'ennuyer." lui répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. "Et je suis sûre que Shinji s'ennuie de toi aussi, Hiyori. Mais ils respectent votre décision de vouloir du temps pour accepter la nouvelle."

Mashiro s'essaya dans mon lit, serrant l'ours en peluche fort dans ses bras. "Tu sais quoi, Lisa. T'as raison. Cet idiot doit s'ennuyer sans moi. Ouais, c'est ça. Je vais aller là-bas et m'installer dans ses quartiers. Qu'il essaie de me chasser après ça, pour voir. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe."

Hiyori s'essaya à son tour et croisa les bras, boudant. "Je ne vais jamais y retourner. Pas même pour cet imbécile. T'iras toute seule, Mashiro. Moi j'y vais pas."

"Pas grave. J'y vais quand même. Ken-chan se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement." dit-elle, en reniflant. "Mais je vais pas botter les fesses de Shinji pour toi."

Hiyori se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un regard noir. "J't'ai jamais demandé de lui botter le cul pour moi. Tu sais quoi. T'as raison. J'vais venir avec toi et je vais le battre moi-même. Mais juste une journée. Pas question que je reste là-bas." Les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, puis se tournèrent vers moi, attendant ma réaction.

"Tu viens avec nous, oui ou non ?" demanda Hiyori, à bout de nerfs.

Je m'essayai dans mon lit et les regardai, puis me levai et les prirent dans mes bras. "Bien sûr que je viens," leur souriais-je, puis soupirai. "Mais je crois qu'il serait mieux d'attendre à demain matin pour cela. Il est un peu tard pour aller demander à Kisuke d'ouvrir un portail, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Elles réalisèrent que j'avais raison. Elles n'avaient probablement même pas pris en compte l'heure et s'étaient emportées sur le coup de l'émotion. Hiyori me serra contre elle. "Est-ce que tu vas rester là-bas, toi aussi ?" Je secouai la tête négativement. Je ne comptais pas retourner à la Soul Society pour m'y réinstaller. J'étais bien dans le monde des vivants et m'étais habituée à vivre ici.

"Je n'y vais que pour une journée," répondis-je et Mashiro hocha de la tête.

"C'est d'accord. De toute façon, Ken-chan et les autres sont déjà là-bas. Et puis, je pourrai venir vous voir quand je voudrai, non ?" elle trembla un peu, incertaine.

"Bien sûre que tu pourras venir quand tu veux." Hiyori acquiesça elle aussi. Avec le temps, nous nous étions extrêmement rapprochées toutes les trois et je nous imaginais mal perdre contact. Nous étions devenues une famille et je les voyais comme mes deux petites sœurs.

"Et s'ils nous détestent ?" demanda Hiyori. "Et si les _shinigamis_ nous voient comme des monstres et essaient de s'en prendre à nous une nouvelle fois ?"

Je secouai la tête et la rassurai. "Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont prendre la chance de s'en prendre aux proches de trois des plus puissants capitaines, n'est-ce pas ?" Elles ne dirent rien et soupirèrent, un peu moins inquiètes. Je les serrai une nouvelle fois et leur fis signe de retourner dans mon lit. "Aller, pour l'instant, on va dormir un peu. Demain, on a une grande journée devant nous, ne ?"

Elles acquiescèrent et me suivirent, se collant à moi une fois que nous fûmes toutes les trois couchées. Je continuai à caresser leurs cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment, puis me laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée à mon tour. Demain, je serais celle qui les rassurerait pendant le chemin vers la Soul Society, malgré mes propres craintes que j'enterrerais au plus profond de moi. Je devais être là pour elle. Peu importait mes ressentiments, je ne les laisserais pas tomber.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit avait été bien courte, à mon grand regret. Sans surprise, Hiyori s'était réveillée la première. Elle se levait dès les premiers rayons de soleil et ne pouvait jamais rester en place. Mashiro, quant à elle, n'avait daigné ouvert les yeux qu'une fois qu'Hiyori l'eut poussée en dehors du lit. J'étais bien reconnaissante envers moi-même de ne pas être aussi difficile à réveillée que Mashiro, car j'aurais sans aucun doute connue le même sort si je n'avais pas ouvert les deux yeux dès les premiers cris de mon amie. Aucune chance qu'elle garde son calme plus de deux minutes, surtout avec la discussion que nous avions eu durant la nuit.

Nous ne les avions pas vue depuis près de deux mois. Je n'avais pas été si étonnée lorsque Kisuke s'était pointé la veille, malgré le temps que cela avait prit avant qu'une telle nouvelle nous parvienne. Il y avait bien plus important à régler suite à la bataille de Karakura que notre permission de voyager comme nous le voulions entre les deux dimensions. Les trois capitaines étaient venus quelques fois à Karakura, restant au magasin de bonbons du shinigami exilé, mais nous n'avions jamais cherché à reprendre contact. Je soupçonnais Rose et Love de s'appeler et je me doutais bien que Kisuke donnait de nos nouvelles aux trois idiots, mais je ne pouvais pas leur reparler tant qu'Hiyori et Mashiro n'avaient pas accepté la situation. Hacchi avait malencontreusement été présent à l'une des visites de Shinji et la blondinette ne lui avait pas parlé pendant près d'une semaine. Je ne voulais pas subir le même sort pour un imbécile qui n'en valait même pas la peine.

Beaucoup pourrait se demander pourquoi je leur tenais rigueur d'avoir repris leur poste de capitaine. Pourtant, je ne leur en voulais aucunement pour cela. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas en colère contre Rose. Il ne souffrait de tout cela qu'à cause de Shinji et de Kensei. Leur cas était différent. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux deux personnes qui se reposaient toujours sur leur personne en cas de problèmes. Chaque fois que Mashiro s'était recroquevillé dans une chambre pour pleurer silencieusement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait de son ancienne vie, il n'y avait que Kensei qui pouvait la faire rire. Et je ne comptais plus les fois où Hiyori s'était posé sur le toit pour maudire tous les shinigamis. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je la voyais détruire un mur sous l'effet de la colère. Et chaque fois, seul Shinji avait été en mesure de la calmer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été celle qui avait pris le plus de temps à maîtriser son hollow intérieur. Elle avait tant d'émotions qui se bouleversaient en elle et la rage dominait, faisant d'elle une proie facile pour quelqu'un qui était littéralement dans son esprit. Sans Shinji, je ne pouvais même pas être certaine qu'elle ait tenue le coup.

Je voyais Mashiro faire ses sacs, prenant bien plus que le nécessaire. Elle en profitait pour apporter quelques effets personnels de Kensei, bien que ceux-ci aient pour la plupart subis un mauvais traitement les premiers jours suite à leur départ. Hiyori, quant à elle, faisait les cent pas. Elle regrettait déjà sa décision. Un instant, l'incertitude la faisait douter de vouloir venir, puis l'instant d'après, l'idée de frapper Shinji devenait suffisamment intéressante pour la convaincre de venir, bien que je doutais qu'elle ne disait cela que pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'ennuyait réellement de lui. Éventuellement, Mashiro eut terminé de ranger ce qu'elle voulait apporter. J'avais bien sûr dû l'empêcher de partir avec la moitié des biens que nous possédions. Vraiment, elle s'imaginait que tout dans l'entrepôt lui appartenait. Nous n'avions déjà pas beaucoup de choses, alors inutile de lui donner ce dont elle n'avait nullement besoin.

Love et Hacchi n'avaient pas voulu suivre. Ils nous avaient sourit, puis nous avait dit de proposer aux trois capitaines de revenir avec nous pour quelques heures. Le premier étant déjà en contact avec Rose, il ne se sentait pas aussi pressé de les revoir en sachant qu'il les reverrait bien rapidement. Après tout, après avoir passé deux mois sans nous voir, je doutais qu'il reste bien longtemps sans venir à Karakura. Pour ce qui était d'Hacchi, il ne les avait pas vue depuis si longtemps et il avait de toutes façons déjà prévu quelque chose avec Tessai pour la journée. Je me doutais bien que cela concernait le kido, mais je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus. Il nous accompagna bien sûr jusqu'à la boutique de Kisuke, puisque sa destination était au final la même.

Hiyori avait tourné trois fois les talons durant le trajet et il nous avait fallu l'attendre, mais finalement, elle nous avait accompagné jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour frapper son ancien capitaine, à son grand étonnement - et au mien. Kisuke n'avait pas vraiment eu à chercher et seule notre présence suffit à lui faire comprendre ce que nous venions faire. Il nous avait fait signe et sans attendre, nous nous étions dirigé au sous-sol. Lorsque le portail s'était ouvert, j'avais inconsciemment retenu ma respiration. Je n'avais pas vue la Soul Society depuis si longtemps. Un instant, j'avais craint de moi-même me laisser aller à la panique, mais lorsque Mashiro et Hiyori prirent chacune l'une de mes mains sous le coup de la nervosité, j'inspirai un bon et me décida à reprendre mes esprits. Elles avaient besoins de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'enfuir. Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de les abandonner à mon tour.

Nous nous dépêchâmes à passer le portail. Je ne déposai pas un pied au sol une fois de l'autre côté que déjà, Hiyori était pétrifiée. Nous étions à l'entrée de la Soul Society. Il n'y avait aucun shinigami à l'horizon. Mashiro tremblait et je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Nous étions toutes trois en état de choc.

\- Nous y sommes, fut ma seule réponse.

Je dus les tirer de force pour qu'elle me suivre. Mashiro se rongeait les ongles et Hiyori regardait dans toutes les directions, prêtes à se battre en cas d'attaques. Nous passâmes finalement dans les rues de la treizième division, quelques shinigamis passant et nous regardant étrangement lorsqu'ils nous voyaient. Après tout, nous portions de biens étranges vêtements, mais aucune alarme n'avait été donné, alors nous pouvions très bien avoir reçu la permission de venir et ils n'avaient donc aucun droit de nous interdire le passage. Je fus soulagée que la petite blondinette à mes côtés se retienne de dégainer son zanpakuto, car cela ne se serait pas aussi bien passé.

Nous avançâmes peu à peu dans les divisions, n'utilisant pas du déplacement éclair auquel nous étions pourtant habitué. Plus nous avancions, plus les deux ralentissaient, effrayées de les revoir. Je les sentais toutes deux retenir leur énergie spirituelle du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient et je faisais l'effort d'en faire de même. Si un seul des Vizards sentaient notre présence, il n'hésiterait pas à venir jusqu'ici pour voir s'il avait raison. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Je voulais les laisser aller à leur rythme.

Étrangement, nous ne nous perdîmes pas. Les lieux semblaient si familier et ils l'étaient, au fond. Rien n'avait changé. J'avais passé tellement de temps ici et je n'en avais rien oublié. J'aurais pus avancer les yeux fermés tant l'endroit m'était connu. La neuvième division ne fut pas bien longue à rejoindre et je vis Mashiro se figer une fois devant.

\- Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et s'il me renvoi à Karakura ? paniqua-t-elle.

\- S'il fait ça, je le tue, affirmais-je. Il ne mérite même pas que tu ait fait tout ce chemin pour lui, alors s'il veut un jour remettre les pieds à l'entrepôt, il ferait bien de ne pas te retourner. Et sérieusement, Mashiro... Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il te dise de partir.

Hiyori ne rajouta rien, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était aussi apeurée que Mashiro et cela se voyait bien. Je déposai une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière, cherchant à la rassurer.

\- Voudrais-tu que l'on t'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée ? demandais-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir, mais finalement, elle secoua négativement la tête, déterminée. Elle s'avança et nous restâmes là à la regarder. Lorsqu'elle put enfin entrer dans les quartiers de la neuvième, elle nous jeta simplement un regard, puis entra. Après quelques secondes, Hiyori et moi prirent la direction de la cinquième. Nous arrivâmes éventuellement à celle-ci, la petite blondinette serrant des poings une fois devant la porte. Je n'eu cependant le temps de rien dire, ni même de comprendre que déjà, elle avait disparu. Je n'eu même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait sur les murailles empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans les quartiers de la division. Elle libérait tellement d'énergie spirituelle qu'elle en aurait pétrifié bien plus d'un si de faibles shinigamis avaient été dans les parages. Aucune chance que cela n'échappe à Shinji.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais visiblement rien à faire ici non plus. Je ne voyais qu'une seule chose à faire pour moi. Sans attendre, je pris la direction de la troisième division.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais avec Rose. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, alors que son vice-capitaine était silencieux, à nos côtés. Il travaillait calmement, ne cherchant pas vraiment à faire partie de notre conversation et je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que cela. J'étais venue voir mon ami et non ce shinigami que je ne connaissais pas. Rose et moi avions beaucoup à rattraper et après lui avoir fait un résumé de ce qui nous avait toutes trois emmenées à la Soul Society, nous avions enfin pus nous concentrer sur des conversations plus futiles et plus légères. Je ne lui avais pas parlé ainsi depuis bien longtemps et je devais dire que cela me faisait du bien. Malheureusement, nous savions tout deux que ce calme ne durerait pas et bien vite, des cris retentirent dans les couloirs de la troisième division.

Je trouvai bien amusant de voir le lieutenant de Rose sursauté à l'entente des cris. Pour ma part, je ne fis que soupiré et le capitaine afficha un énorme sourire. Ces cris, nous ne les avions pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Deux mois étaient peut-être courts pour des personnes qui vivaient plus d'une centaine depuis bien plus d'une centaine d'années, mais après avoir enduré ces bagarres pendant plus d'un siècle plusieurs fois par jour, ne rien entendre durant si longtemps était bien plus que perturbant. Qui plus est, cela était signe que malgré tout, nous restions une famille et que nous pourrions enfin nous revoir bien plus souvent, ce qui était quelque chose qui nous soulageait énormément. Personne ne supportait l'idée d'être séparé de façon définitive et j'étais rassurée d'entendre les pleures de Mashiro, les grognements de Kensei, ainsi que les cris de douleurs et de colères de Shinji et Hiyori qui le battait sans doute à gros coups de sandales.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ken-chan ! Un idiot ! Méchant ! Je te déteste...

-Mashiro, tais-toi !

Les portes ouvrirent en un fracas, laissant entrer Hiyori et Shinji, qui s'écroula au sol. Il sembla étourdit et je n'eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'un coup de sandale avait permi à la petite blondinette d'utiliser le capitaine comme projectile sur l'entrée. Je me retins de rire, regardant l'énorme marque rouge sur le front du blond, alors que Rose secouait la tête.

\- Alala ! De vrais enfants !

J'acquiesçai à ses propos, entièrement d'accord. Pourtant, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'être heureux. Après tout, les Vizards étaient tout ce que nous avions depuis plus de cent ans et ne perdent ne seraient-ce que l'un d'entre nous n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Nous étions une famille, que cela plaise ou non et rien, RIEN ne viendrait à bout de ce qui nous liait tous.


End file.
